


Helen and Asterius

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Quick Fic [1]
Category: Minotaur - Fandom, Monsters - Fandom, Original Work, fantasy fiction - Fandom, teratatophilia
Genre: AMAB, Happily Ever After Ending, I always mean it, I always say that., I can't predict everything that you will find upsetting., I know it sounds like it, I may write more., I'm not spelling that right, Other, Triggers, You know what I mean, attempted heteronormalization, but there isn't, ish, no vore, ok?, quick fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: A minotaur in a maze is fed people who don't fit in.





	Helen and Asterius

Helen held her head high even as the soldiers taunted her.  A half circle of spears making sure she kept moving forward.  She was barely through the gates of the labyrinth when they slammed shut behind her.  It was only then that she closed her eyes and let her tears fall. There was a way out.  The labyrinth stretched all through the bowels of the city, but on the other side, there was a gate to freedom.  

If you could make it that far.

And bowels of the city was right, there were parts of the labyrinth used as sewers.  The whole thing was an oubliette for the unwanted. Where unwanted daughters were sent, or mistresses who were incautious enough to become pregnant.

 

Or ones such as she, who did not fit into the traditional roles the city demanded of its subjects.

 

Helen took a deep breath, while she still could and put her right hand on the wall.  As long as she walked following this wall, she would eventually find the exit.

 

As long as the monster didn’t find her first.

 

\----

 

If felt like she had been walking for days.  There was no water, not food. Her feet were bleeding in her shoes and she had no idea how much further she would have to go before she found the exit.  If there even was one. At night she shivered in the dark, listening to the monster bellow.

 

\----

 

She could walk no further.  She sat and waited for Thanatos to find her.  The monster found her first. It bent over her and sniffed her hair.  “What are you?” he asked.

 

Through dry and cracking lips she whispered, “A maiden sacrifice to you.”

 

He considered this.  “I accept.” And with that she was picked up and carried off.  He was warm and careful with her and she succumbed to sleep.

 

\----

 

Helen woke in a pool of warm water, the creature was washing her nude body with a damp cloth.  She tried to hide herself, ashamed of her nakedness.

 

He snorted, “You don’t have to do that.  It isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.”

 

Helen blinked back tears, “It isn’t right.  This isn’t me. It’s not who I am.”

 

The minotaur rocked back on his heels. He watched her for a moment, then nodded.  “I was sent here as a monster, they send me youths to feast on. That isn’t who I am.  If anyone actually saw me for who I am, they would see a peaceful creature who is only looking for a pasture.  But it is easier for them to see the monster.”

 

And now Helen was embarrassed, for that was who she saw.  “What is your name?”

 

“Asterius.”

 

“I’m Helen.”

 

Asterius nodded solemnly and handed her a cloak.  “I have washed your dress, but it will be some time for it to dry.”

 

Helen raised her eyes to her rescuer.  His eyes were big and soft, he chest broad and muscular and his arms were as big as strong as she had ever seen.  She wrapped herself tightly in the blanket unable to avoid noticing the bulge under his tunic. She blushed and looked away.

 

Asterius nodded, “You don’t have to look at me.  I have no illusions about how I look.”

 

Helen stared up into his face.  “You are very handsome. Very few men are carved as beautifully as you.”

 

The minotaur snorted and padded off to sleep in a pile of hay.

 

The night was cold and the cloak was not warm and Helen found herself shivering as she looked up through the grate.  It was in the ceiling here, but would in in the street of the city. At which point, she remembered what sorts of things went down those grates and looked for some place else to sleep.  There was only Asterius’ hay pile. She crept over and pressed herself to the wall. Asterius huffed in his sleep, before grabbing her and pulling her against him. Helen gasped and stiffened for a moment.  But Asterius was big and strong and he made her feel small and comforted. So she took that comfort while it was being given. If she died tomorrow at least she would have spent one night in the arms of a man.

 

\----

 

Asterius woke with Helen in his arms.  She was warm and soft and unafraid. He leaned in and sniffed her hair.  His body, so touched starved, was very aware of the contact. He wondered if she might feel the same.  “Helen?”

 

A sleepy voice mumbled, “Hmm?”

 

“Does anyone touch you?”  It was the wrong thing to say.  She immediately stiffened in his arms.  He needed to fix this, “Because no one touches me,” he added.

 

Helen didn’t say anything but shook her head, no.

 

“May I?” he asked.

 

“Only if I can touch you back.”

 

Asterius nodded and rolled on to his back.  “I trust you. You can touch me as you like.”

 

He fingers were cautious at first.  Carefully tracing his collar bones, the muscles of his chest and torso.  She ran a careful hand along his jawline as she looked into his eyes. He smiled at her.  She leaned in and kissed him.

 

He kissed her back.  For a moment. Then he pulled away.

 

Helen ducked her head and looked away, clearly hurt but resigned to his rejection.

 

“It isn’t that I don’t want you to kiss me,” Asterius explained, “it is that I won’t want you to stop.  And I am not so beastly as to take advantage of a beautiful maiden in my care.”

 

Helen looked at him defiantly, “And what if it want you to?”

 

Asterius sat up and pulled off his tunic, revealing a more than a foot of erect cock.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Helen swallowed,  “That would need some oil.”

 

Asterius laughed, “Is that your only concern?”

 

Helen grinned up at him,  “I am not some slight and fainting girl.”

 

Asterius’ eyes widened and he drew his hand up and down the shaft coating it in the generous amount of precum leaking from the tip.  Helen moaned in desire. “Come sit on my lap, fair maiden. I will cure you of your virginity.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments please


End file.
